


Flirting with the Dark

by Bestbuds55



Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin’s definitely in love, He’s 15, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nothing HAPPENS but still, Platonic? Bed sharing, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kiss, Young!Anakin, keeping in the light, the voice inside Anakin’s head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: As Anakin grows older the only thing he knows for sure is that he loves Obi-Wan. Emotions can be hard to control when your 15.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: One Doesn’t Simply Adjust [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917055
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: okay so fair warning this contains an underaged kiss. We are also starting to tilt towards Anakin unknowingly having dark side moments. Please enjoy this chapter. The next chapter should be on the lighter side.

Anakin had shot up in height over his early teenage years. It was kind of surprising because he hadn't remembered his mom being all that tall. It would have made more sense if he stayed her height rather then growing so he towered over most people. Obi-Wan had explained that since he didn't have a father to pull genetics from then the force must have simply wanted him to be that tall. Anakin didn't mind, he kind of liked that he was tall enough to look over his Master's head.

At 15 he was a skinny boy, who walked with grace that one could only get from Jedi forms training. He didn't quite fit into his limbs yet, and he liked to think that only Obi-Wan knew exactly how clumsy it made him. It was really easy to trip when your feet were just suddenly all of big for your body. Obi-Wan had been complaining for the last six months that they had had to go to clothing distribution at least once a week because Anakin outgrow some part of his Padawan outfit. Obi-Wan was short for a male and Anakin thought that it was quite funny how annoyed he was over the situation. 

Anakin was confident that he'd fill out to be quite widely muscular in the next few years as well. He liked the idea of just being huge in comparison to Obi-Wan. The muscle to that calm mind. That way they'll always be a perfect pair and be sent to work together long after he was knighted. That was one fantasy that Anakin frequented quite often. To be so carved into Obi's heart that when the time came the older man would defend that they should be together and instead of apart. 

When Anakin woke up that morning, he was pleasantly curled around Obi-Wan. His master was for once still asleep. Pulled close and probably comfortable again Anakin's chest. Obi-Wan was always feeling cold and Anakin was proud that he ran hot enough to help with that problem. It probably came naturally from being born on a desert planet, but Anakin had long ago decided that was one of the things he appreciated.

Obi-Wan wiggled in Anakin's clingy grip, snuggling in for a moment and then turning slightly away. Like even in his sleep, he couldn't decide if he should let himself have this comfort. Not that the shorter man could escape from his cuddling grasp these days. Obi-Wan insisted he was clingy monster in his sleep and wouldn't let go no matter what Obi be did. Anakin thought he was full of shit and just didn't want to admit it was a big fan of cuddling. A fully trained Jedi master would be able to escape from a couple of sleeping arms if he really wanted to? Obi-Wan was just a sap that had issues talking about it.

That was okay, and he loved him anyways. Anakin gently kissed the back of Obi-Wan's neck and listened to him whimper in his sleep. Sleepily, Anakin decided he liked the noise, so he did it again. Obi-Wan huffed and burrowed back into him, seeking to steal more heat even though it was midway through summer. That wasn't a problem of course, it was the fact that he near moaned and then sighed a name out. 

"Master Jinn." Obi-Wan sleepily mumbled, while in Anakin's arms.

Hot anger pooled in Anakin's guts and he suddenly felt sick. Qui-Gon had towered over Obi-Wan just like Anakin now did. Had Obi been in love with his master just like he now was Anakin? He felt inappropriately jealous of a man who was long dead. One who actually brought Anakin to Obi-Wan in the first place!

It had been years since the conversation of Anakin being married to Obi-Wan, but he still always thought of them to be. He respected Obi-Wan's need of him being 18 because it was the age of consent on Coruscant. He hadn't understood it at 10 because they were already sharing a bed but it made sense as his education furthered. Things were different here, people didn't just marry and stick together for survival. Things like love were common things, wanted and even fantasied about. 

On Tatooine people were afraid of love, mostly because there was no chance for it to work out. As a slave you married inside your slave group, and had children if your master expressed he wanted a smaller one. You'd be punished greatly for it otherwise. He'd seen his own mother's scars all along her back and thighs. The punishment for having him.

Even after learning that, Anakin still wanted to marry Obi-Wan. He hadn't asked again, but he just knew that Obi-Wan would feel the same. It's why he hadn't completely said no to Anakin as a small child; to let him know that there was hope. Obi-Wan just wanted to wait to be able to consummate their marriage before finally excepting Anakin as his husband. He was to proper for breaking the rules and laws, and Anakin would respect that about him. There was nothing wrong with waiting, even if Anakin had to secretly yearn for their mouths to touch every night. 

That always has been fine because Obi-Wan that never showed interest in another. Except now he had called out another man's name in his sleep. Had Anakin just been a replacement? The thought made him gag. He vaulted out of bed, afraid he'd actually be sick everywhere. The movement stirred Obi-Wan awake, but he didn't care. Anakin flung himself into the bathroom and locked the door. 

He sank to the floor and tried to breathe. His heart hurt and tears came to his eyes. There was a knock to the door, probably Obi-Wan wondering what was wrong. Why was Anakin so upset? It was like everything he had ever felt was bubbling over. He felt to big for his own skin and the force inside wanted out.

"Anakin?" He heard through the door. Obi-Wan sounded both tired and panicked. This was probably a bit much to just wake up to in the morning. "Is something wrong?"

How could he answered that he was crying because he had said someone else's name in his sleep? What is wrong with him? Anxiety swirled in his chest as he tried not to throw up. This was fucked up. Or maybe he was the problem. He'd never fit in here, but had desperately tried anyways. What was the point if even Obi-Wan wished he was someone else? He felt like he couldn't breath and the world was spinning. What was happening to him?

"Anakin please let me in!" Obi-Wan cried through the door, pounding on it with his fists. Obi-Wan sounded more scared than Anakin had heard him in years. 

Anakin couldn't help but think back to the beginning where he'd been scared that Obi-Wan was going to kill himself join Master Jinn. Had they full circled back to that? Obi sounded terrified and he had made a promise to always be there and help when the other man needed it. Anakin open the door and flung himself and Obi-Wan. The older man grunted as they hit the ground together.

"What ever is the problem Anakin? Why are you crying?" Obi-Wan questioned, hugging him close and smudging away some of the tears. He was out of breath just like Anakin was, like he hadn't been able to breathe without Anakin there.

"Do you love me Obi?" Anakin whimpered while pressing close. He was fifteen, much to old to be acting like this. Obi-Wan didn't seem to mind though as he was hauled ever closer.

"Are you having nightmares again Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned, probably because there had been few times he'd actually saw Anakin panicked over something and that was a good guess.

"Please Obi-Wan." Anakin begged for the answer, head resting on his master's shoulder. His heart still pounded to fast and the sick feeling had yet to leave. 

Obi-Wan paused and just took in the situation he was presented with. He was probably tired with his hair going everywhere like it always was first thing in the morning. Anakin felt bad for waking him. Obi-Wan soothed a hand down his own face, scraping at the raspy morning growth that was just beginning to come in. 

"Of course I love you Anakin. Why would you even doubt that?" Obi-Wan finally answered, petting Anakin on the back. The younger of them was still half-way crying, but leaned into the contact. It wasn't very every day that Obi-Wan would actually say those words out loud. He hiccuped quietly and nodded, able to collect his thoughts for the first time that morning.

"I love you too, love you so kriffing much. Please don't leave me for anyone, I'll do anything." Anakin said softly, letting his negative thoughts go into the force as he spoke. After all the panic, he just just felt tired and numb.

"Anakin please dear one, tell me what's this about. I won't be mad whatever it is, please just talk to me." Obi-Wan try to soothe. It didn't really help, but Anakin always liked when it Obi-Wan called him dear one. As he had grown older it had been one of the things that sent him a spark of arousal. This was not the time for that though.

"We were cuddling and I was so happy." Anakin started, taking in how red Obi-Wan blushed when he mentioned cuddling. It was probably to Anakin's advantage that his master was such a prude. Anakin like to pretend he was simply waiting for him just like he was waiting for Obi-Wan in return.

"Then what?" Obi-Wan quietly encouraged, still wanting to hear what the problem was. 

Obi-Wan was just the most caring guy. Anakin loved him and didn't deserve him. How does he even explain that he's jealous of a man long dead? Obi-Wan was only going to be disappointed in him if Anakin said that out loud.

"Anakin, tell me what upset you dear one." Obi-Wan insisted. He squeezed Anakin tightly around the middle, and Anakin had to take a shaky breath because of it. Was he really about to do this?

"You moaned out Master Jinn's name when I kissed you!" Anakin finally shouted, leaving Obi-Wan gaping at him. He then turned a much deeper shade of red than he was before. It was lovely on his pale skin. Anakin wishes it was present for a different reason. 

"What kind of relationship did you have with him?" Anakin asked through his tears. He could barely believe that he'd had the courage to ask such an intrusive question. 

Obi-Wan sputtered indignantly in the way that he only did one caught off guard. It was normally cute but not right now. "Anakin, you cannot be serious!" Was Obi's answer. That wasn't good enough. 

"Am I just a replacement for someone? Do you see him when you let me hug you?" Anakin growled back, suddenly more angry then any other emotion. 

Anakin felt out of his mind, how was he supposed just supposed to let such strong emotions go? He always knew they wasn't a good Jedi, but this took the cake. The force swirled inside of him, breaking out in small angry fragments. It sparked off him like lightning, burning holes in Obi-Wan sleeping clothes because of how close they were.

"Anakin, I need you to control your emotions!" Obi-Wan sputtered, not doing a good job with sounding calm either. 

Anakin shook his head as the force pooled around them once again. It felt much darker than it did before and Anakin's vision was doing strange things. Almost like some thing was happening to his pupils. He just felt so angry. The room the air in the room felt much thicker than before. It was hard to breath through such a thick mist. 

Obi-Wan looked scared? He wanted his love to be taken seriously, even if it meant destroying anything in the way. If he had to be the only person left for Obi-Wan to love him, then so be it. The force flexed around them and Obi-Wan clung to Anakin. The smaller man trembled before Anakin's force signature and the power he was exuding.

"Have you ever even seen me?" Anakin asked, tears long dried in his anger. A voice whispered that if everyone else was dead that Obi-Wan would have no choice but to love him. Was it true? Would Obi-Wan see him and be with him if there was nothing else? 

"Anakin! You're the only person I've ever loved!" Obi-Wan shouted and shot forward to press their lips together. The dark cleared, along with the voice and his weird vision. He was back to crying again. Their first kiss. What have even been happening before?

"Obi-Wan." Anakin mumbled and slid down to the ground. His head hurt something awful but he was in awe that Obi-Wan had actually kissed him.

"It's okay love, it's all okay now. Just focus on me, be with me." Obi-Wan said still clinging like Anakin would have as a small child.

"I'm sorry!" Anakin cried, not really even sure what he was apologizing about. It just felt necessary. 

"I know. It's okay, I've got you now." Obi-Wan answered and Anakin believed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: So I’ve been trying to write this for about two months and never really liked how it turned out? It was to lovey or emotional and annoyed me because of it. Today I said I give up and was either gonna delete it or post it. Sometimes you just have to move on lol.
> 
> Still hope you enjoy this; admittedly I spent way to much time on it.

It had been months since the morning when Anakin had lost control and took a step towards jealousy, but Obi-Wan treated it as though it were yesterday. If he was being honest, Anakin wasn't even sure if he minded. His master had always been such a mystery with what he was feeling, but now said it at every given opportunity. 

It made the younger man feel like less of a hidden secret and more of a treasured person. And though he couldn't get Obi-Wan to kiss him again after that first time, life was good. He could barely remember being this happy, except maybe on a few days when he was really young and still with his mom. Days before innocence had been beaten out of him and the cold life of a slave hadn't set into his skin. 

Obi-Wan hugged him just a little bit tighter than before. Didn't even avoid him in the morning to have a quiet cup of tea. Lately he's even been making Anakin a cup of coffee to have while he had his tea. Like a married couple, they huddled together on their bed and just experienced the morning together.

On days like that it was hard for Anakin to understand that at only fifteen, he couldn't be everything Obi-Wan needed. He'd brought the kiss up to Obi-Wan twice and both times his master had unconsciously shot feeling of shame into the force. They loved each other, but Obi-Wan couldn't get over how young Anakin was. It apparently didn't even matter that Anakin was different from growing up a slave and confused about prosper customs.

Still, he often relented in the quiet morning when it was just the two of them and snuggled back into the embrace that Anakin saw fit to give him. Anakin didn't understand why they could just kiss and be married as he so wanted, but at the same time he'd wait for as long as Obi-Wan needed. Of 15 was to young then it would be just 3 years until he was 18. Or even if they had to wait until they were no longer technical master and student. He'd wait for as long as it took.

So instead of pressing closer for kisses like Anakin knew he wanted and would always want, he quietly dipped his coffee. The bitterness of it helped him wake up more to his reality. Every morning they did this was magnificent torture. Obi-Wan always looked amazing with his hair out of place and sleep tired, slanted eyes. It was easier to cuddle him on any of those lovely mornings, as Obi-Wan was much more pliant in the quiet morning hours.

They were like that this morning, with Anakin resting against the headboard as Obi-Wan sat in his lap. Both had a steaming cup in their hand and had the other one wrapped around their counterpart. It was lovely and serene. Anakin treasured these moments more than anything else. He snuggled in close and just breathed into Obi-Wan's hair.

"We have a mission coming up." Obi spoke to him calmly, but Anakin knew that he was on edge. The force pulled tight around the two, seemingly hugging onto the two of them together. Protective for what's to come. Anakin wishes that Obi-Wan could feel it the same way he does. Then again, that would probably only make Obi-Wan even more worried about this mission.

Obi-Wan had been keeping them grounded since his supposed brush with darkness and Anakin had found he didn't even mind. As long as the two of them remained together then it didn't matter. He didn't need action, adventure or politics. He just needed Obi-Wan.

"Don't worry master, I'll have your back 100% of the time. No matter the situation." Anakin assured, liking how red the back of Obi-Wan's neck got as he blushed. 

It was more then pleasant to be able to catch Obi-Wan off guard like that. Sometimes he saw people around the temple try to flirt with Obi-Wan, but he never gave such a response to them. Those blushes and shy scowls were permanently saved for Anakin and his stupidly bad flirting skills. Anakin knew he wasn't very good at it yet, but also resolved that he probably get better with age. Or more practice. 

That last line had barely even been flirty, but Obi-Wan still struggled to not enjoy it. His master always tried to hide away from those forbidden emotions. He really thought that Obi-Wan wouldn't answer him, but was pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you dear one, trust that I will have your back as well." Obi-Wan stated, choosing that moment to reach up and fix Anakin's mess of bed head hair. It felt soft and intimate between the two of them. 

Anakin hummed with happiness. They took care of one another and Obi-Wan trusted him to have his back because he was old enough and capable. They spoke no more of the mission and they finally got up and went about their day, but it stayed on Anakin's mind. 

Missions meant diplomatic situations from other cultures. Other cultures always gave a chance at something other than stuff then just the stuffy Jedi rule set. He had this fantasy lately, where some weird place and culture had his master sit in his lap during the duration of the talks. Obi-Wan would wiggle to get comfortable before getting used to it. And then that would be it. They never talk about it, but every once in a while after that Obi-Wan would simply sit in his lap; even if they were different places available.

That would never happen, but Anakin would still dream about it whenever he closed his eyes. He had mentioned it to his master because things had already been so good lately. He didn't want to upset Obi-Wan out of all the affection he's been receiving. They'd been closer lately then they ever had before, including that time when he had first arrived and wouldn't let Obi-Wan out of his sight. And he'd made the poor man pee in front of him once because he'd been on high alert.

That had been absolutely necessary, because Obi-Wan suffered majorly from depression and it had been terrible after he'd lost Master Jinn. Anakin was sure that without him being there to comfort him, Obi-Wan would have done something drastic. He might not have done something like attempted suicide, but there was no way he would have stayed in the order. 

He'd admitted that to Anakin just recently. The deepest, darkest secret he had. Though it had terrified Anakin to hear at the time, he felt honored to know the truth. The Jedi didn't mean anything if Anakin wasn't there too. The whole order was nothing but empty faces if Obi-Wan had no one to care for him. 

Anakin had packed by the time it was dark and got the pleasure of watching Obi-Wan putter around for his own bag. Obi-Wan pulled out robe after robe that looked exactly the same and finally a single comfy looking sweater from the back of the drawer. It was the single comforting thing Obi-Wan owned and he looked great in it. Anakin loved seeing him give in and wear it. He deserved much greater comfort then he got.

When Obi-Wan finally turned back to Anakin, he was laying on the bed. The teenager gave him a flirty smile and wiggled his eyebrows, which in return made Obi-Wan roll his eyes at him. 

"And what are you smiling about Anakin?" He asked with a half smile himself. like he didn't already know.

"Love that sweater on you." Anakin answered, smiling dreamily. He was halfway teasing and halfway serious. The tone was one he purely reserved for Obi-Wan alone, sweet and soft. Like he was trying to drag a really and genuine smile out of his teacher. 

Obi-Wan smiled easily, as he did nearly every time that Anakin chose to use that tone and joined him sitting on the bed. Anakin waited until Obi-Wan flopped over and then squirmed over until he was pressed to him. Obi-Wan glanced over at him and relax lightly. Anakin smiled sweetly, he loved when Obi-Wan let him cuddle him like this.

"Anakin, are you going to be fine for this mission? Would you tell me if not?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly sounding very serious. Anakin happily tucked Obi-Wan under his chin so they were snuggled together for sleep. 

"Of course Obi! I'm excited to travel again and as long as I can be with you it won't matter where we are." Anakin answered honestly. He honestly would stay here if Obi-Wan wanted, as long as they could be together. Who cared about doing things like protecting the galaxy if he couldn't be with his Obi-Wan?

Obi-Wan remain silent and for a moment almost in a meditative thought. Anakin didn't quite understand why Obi-Wan needed to clear his head in that moment, but respected it nonetheless. His master had always been weird like that, taking time to process things while Anakin only wanted a split second.

"I'm happy as long as you are with me dear one, but the temple has been stifling lately. I think a change of pace and scenery will be good for both of us." Obi-Wan said finally, rubbing his face lightly against Anakin's collarbone. It was a cute gesture and Anakin couldn't help his blush. It wasn't every day that Obi-Wan would be that honest with him. Or that adorable.

"If you say so master, then it must be so." Anakin answered, practically mesmerized at the way Obi-Wan soft hair felt rubbing on his skin. 

"And why do you say that now, but never when I'm trying to teach you anything?" Obi-Wan complained, whining against him almost happily. 

Anakin giggled in response. Oh, he loved when they did this play fighting flirting thing. He was really lucky tonight with all the allowances Obi-Wan was giving him. It showed just how worried his master really was about the mission.

"We should try doing our lessons while snuggling! I find it much easier to do focus when we're like this." Anakin said honestly, sticking his tongue out in a manner that only a teenager could get away with.

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sound, but didn't argue about it. He probably even agreed with Anakin and didn't want to say it out loud. Obi-Wan however, did grab ahold of Anakin's arm and dragged it over him, settling the palm of his hand over his heart.

"I have to admit that I find comfort in this as well." Obi-Wan stated like it wasn't a big deal. Anakin momentarily tightened his arm and just breathed in his master's calming scent.

"Goodnight master, I love you." He'd been saying those three words to Obi-Wan less lately; whether it be because he was growing up and it seemed increasing embarrassing or just the fact that Obi-Wan never seemed to let himself say it back. It seemed important tonight.

"Goodnight dear one." Obi-Wan answered back.


End file.
